


Swing, Batter!

by versol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, fluff if u squint, handjobs, i love baekxing with my whole ass heart, i really hope this isnt garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versol/pseuds/versol
Summary: Baseball captain Yixing grows a soft spot for the new first year batter, Baekhyun.





	Swing, Batter!

**Author's Note:**

> yo I took a break from Revitalize to write my first one shot!  
> I hope this isn't as garbage to you all as it is to me (personally). This my first smut thing so constructive criticism is **greatly** appreciated. I've had this little idea since those pictures of Baekhyun throwing that first pitch resurfaced and then Yixing in his drama so... This was born.
> 
> I'm sure this has already been done but I wanted to take a shot, can't get better unless you try I guess- so enjoy!

 

 

 

  
The evening was bright, sunny, and warm, as per usual as the team had finished up practice and were headed into the locker room to change out their sweaty uniforms, shower, and go back home to engulf themselves in stress-inducing studies for the rest of the night.

 

"Yixing!" A familiar voice from behind has Yixing turning his head over his shoulder to see a smiling, sweaty, but mostly smiling, Minseok.

The older throws his arm around the Captain, "You see the new freshman? Byun?"

 

  
Yixing's steps falter some, because, no, he didn't. He didn't even pay attention to the new first year additions like he was supposed to. He had turned a blind eye to them and continued to pay attention to his won, more important matters.

 

"N-No... Was I supposed to?" He says, steps now in even pace with Minseok, who scoffs, "Yeah, if you want to talk about a powerhouse. Kid has a body sculpted for this. He's incredible, I don't know how you missed him."

 

Yixing only shrugs, sitting down on the bench of the locker room, the room echoing the sounds of lewd jokes and screaming. Lots of screaming. He slips his cleats off, knock them together to knock off any remaining dirt as he sets them aside.

 

"Tomorrow," Minseok starts, slipping his dry-fit shirt from his torso, "Watch him, if I'm being honest, he's the only first-year that's even remotely entertaining." He says, shoving his shirt into his bag.

 

Yixing had never heard the name before (obviously). He hadn't really paid much attention to the first-years joining the team though if Minseok's observation is as good as it sounds, Yixing just might take a gander at the kid. "What's he looks like?" He speaks up.

 

The older male thinks for a moment and starts, "Small..." He says slowly, thinking of more to say, "He has a... Cute face, I guess? Kind of like a puppy, or something. You can't miss him." He says. Yixing nods in acknowledgement and slips out of his sweaty practice gear, feeling the sweet, sweet relief of cool air hitting his bare skin as he walks to the shower, his bag slung over his shoulder, and a towel wrapped comfortably around his waist.

 

The showers are relatively quiet as he walks down the row of stalls, the only sounds being that of water running from another occupant. Everyone has likely hurried back to their dorms to study, or has hurried off to their jobs without a second thought of their appearance. Thankfully, Yixing doesn't worry himself over such matters. He works early in the morning, attends his afternoon classes after, then heads straight off to practice. It's tiring, but it's much easier to work with, in his opinion.

Being a third-year in college, as well as the captain of the baseball team brings stress, no doubt, but he's managed to work his way through the exhaustion for the past three years, even though that means never getting a break more than half of the time. He's been able to continue happily though, and that's because he's been granted the opportunity to play baseball, the one thing that really makes him feel in a life that never stops moving.

 

 

 

  
He sticks a hand under the water to insure the temperature is to his liking, and slips off his towel. The warm water that runs against his skin, rinsing the dirt and sweat from his body if refreshing and brings him a sense of peace. The only other sounds being heard is the other shower running and the faint sounds of humming.

 

It's nice humming though. Not annoying, or too loud, or obnoxious, it's soft, and melodic. The Captain finds himself closing his eyes and listening to it, enjoying it.

Until it stops, then he gets upset.

 

He hears the shower turn off, and pokes his head out from behind the curtain to see who the humming belonged too, and the embodiment of the individual was the literal, human embodiment of the voice.

 

In other words, absolutely stunning.

From the angle, he was small, but well built. Thick legs, and tight muscles, complete with perfectly, well-rounded features.

 

"A-Ah, Yixing-Hyung!"

Yixing blinks at the sudden exclaim of his name. The small male is facing him now, and if Yixing thought the back looked nice... The front was even more incredible.

 

"Ah!" Yixing starts, chuckling nervously, "I-I heard you singing... You sound nice." Yixing smiles.

The male is obviously flustered. His towel clung to the front of his body, and his face was bright red. Yixing has already named himself worst captain of the year. No, of a lifetime. Checking out one of your teammates isn't a very captain-like thing to do. Yixing regrets ever coming in here. The small male thanks him nervously and Yixing wishes him well before any awkward silence ensues. The Captain wants to bang his head repeatedly into the tile wall, and never be seen again.

 

He didn't even know that guy. He didn't even know his name, or recognize his face. Was he a first-year? Is he new? Does he play a different sport by chance?

Yixing feels a lot more than his face heating up when he faces the shower once more.

 

 

 

 

☆ ☆ ☆

 

 

 

 

  
Yixing's routine had passed by relatively fast, and before he knew it, he was headed to the field to begin yet another day of practice.

 

The Captain doesn't forget Minseok's orders to watch the new first-year today, and he doesn't plan on forgetting either. Especially when the small cluster of them arrive to the field, one of them being the human embodiment of all things wonderful he caught in the showers yesterday evening. The male mentally swears to himself. Not only did he check out one of his teammates, but also checked out a fucking first-year.

 

That's like, the biggest No-no you can pull and Yixing didn't just pull it, the team captain pulled it. Oh God...

 

The younger male glances at him and quickly looks away and Yixing knows he's done it for himself. He's done. His entire dream has been crushed and he deserves it. He didn't mean to check the newbie out. All he meant to do was see the face that was humming and now he has completely fucked himself over.

And he doesn't even know the poor kids name.

 

He jumps when Minseok comes up from behind, hooking both arms around the Captain's shoulders. "Look! That's him! Byun... Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" He beams, pointing out the male who is getting his cleats laced up and if things couldn't get any worse, Mister Powerhouse just so happens to also be said male he checked out in the showers, who just so happens to be a first year, and who just so happens to be fucking Byun Baekhyun.

 

Yixing's mouth opens and closes, trying to find some sort of coherent words to speak, but nothing comes out, instead he just gapes at how truly fucked he really is.

 

Minseok seems to ignore the gawking male and tells him to keep a close eye on him during their practice. And he does.

 

Yixing glances over to him every so often during their warm-ups, he glances at him when their doing sprint drills to cover bases, and what really caught his eye was when he watched the kid bat. He was incredible, putting no effort into his swing he made the sport look like cake. He was impeccable, from his form, to his communication, to the way he thought his plan before he even did it. Yixing could see exactly what he was doing, and when he was going to do it.

A work of art, Yixing thinks.

 

 

  
Upon practice finally coming to an end and the announcement about their first game coming up soon, there was a buzz of excitement and fierceness among the players. Every year they always play the rival university to kick off the season and it's always something to look forward to.

 

The team make their way back to the lockers, all chattering among themselves about the first game, it was an energy Yixing is familiar with, and it gets him as excited as everyone else, but also brings him a sense of nervousness. A lot of this game will be in his hands. He needs to make sure that the team is at their absolute best for this game, and remain that way for the rest of the season.

Minseok is chattering off next to him, excitedly talking about how he wants to beat their rivals for the second year in a row, and he nods along, humming in acknowledgment. A call from behind them has the pair turning around to a smily Baekhyun.

 

Deep breaths, act casual, apologize. Easy.

 

"Baekhyun?" Yixing starts, and the male's eyes light up, "Hyung! I was wanting to ask you about the game in a few weeks." He beams.

 

It's strange for anyone to ask questions almost a month prior to the game, no one has ever done it before, but Yixing gladly accepts anyways.

 

It turns out the first-year had more than just one question about the game. He wanted to know everything about this team. What their coach was like, the players, how they play, who their secret weapons was, everything.

It was quite the sight to see Baekhyun's casually asking questions about the game as if they didn't just share a very awkward moment together a night before. Maybe it wasn't that deep after all.

 

Yixing answers every one of his questions easily and briefly, Baekhyun laughing and joking all the while as they get changed in the locker room.

Yixing keeps trying to look for an open chance to apologize, but Baekhyun just doesn't seems to stop. He talks about as fast as he runs.

 

"Baekhyun-" The Captain tried to cut in and to his surprise the younger stop talking.

 

"I wanted to apologize for-"

"For yesterday? Ah, Hyung! Don't worry! We're a team, it happens!" The younger smiles.

 

Yixing only hums and nods in response, slipping a pair of shorts on and and snatching his towel from his locker to get showered.  
"You just looked uncomfortable. As the Captain, that's the last thing I want." He says, draping his towel around his shoulders.

 

"I was just startled, don't worry Hyung!" Baekhyun says, throwing an arm around Yixing's shoulders. "I'm glad you think I sound nice though." He smiles. Yixing smiles in return and the two walk to the showers in a comfortable silence. Yixing truly thought he was done for, but maybe not. Either Baekhyun realized and didn't care, or he was just truly oblivious to the fact that Yixing did in fact, check him out in the showers.

 

The two part ways, picking out different showers and getting washed up in peace, leaving their bags outside their stalls and the silent room is occupied with hot steam and the sound of running water.

 

It's when Yixing is soaked in water, digging furiously through his bag he realizes he forgot all his showering items. He must have left them somewhere in his dorm when he dumped the contents out last night. He forgot to pick them back up after he left for class.

 

He sighs silently to himself. He wants to ask Baekhyun, but he doesn't. Would it seem... Weird to ask him? Maybe he should just leave and shower at the dorm. Then again... It's just soap, so maybe not. Baekhyun would understand after all, he's a nice kid.

Yixing wraps his towel around his waist and reluctantly walks to the stall with steam furling out the top.  
"Hey...Baekhyun?"

 

A head pokes out from behind the curtain, "Hyung! Are you okay?"

Yixing nods and rubs the back of his neck, "Do have soap, and shampoo and stuff? I think I left mine in my dorm I-"

 

It doesn't take another word for Baekhyun to dig through his bag on the ground, pulling out everything Yixing would need and handing to him, a smile on his face. Two small bottles of shampoo and conditioner as well as a small bar of soap. They look like something he stole from a hotel, but Yixing isn't complaining.

"O-Oh... Thank yo-" Yixing reaches his hands out to retrieve the items but is stopped when Baekhyun pulls them away.

 

"Hyung, you seem awfully tired... You should let me wash you! It'll be good luck for the first game!"  
What? Is Baekhyun offering to... Wash Yixing? Is that... Do teammates do that? Is hat something teammates do? Never, in Yixings three years of playing for this team has he ever shared a shower with someone, much less let anyone wash him. It isn't like he hates Baekhyun, or doesn't want want him to... But they barely know each other. Not to mention, the game is in two weeks and one day, to be exact. Why now?

 

"The game is-" The Captain stammers, and Baekhyun scoffs, tugging his hand gently, "C'moooon, Hyung. I'll make sure you feel very refreshed!"

Yixing is about to protest something stupid about how it isn't very 'Captain-like' to do something like this but when his towel is tugged off by Baekhyun he shuts up, stepping into Baekhyun's stall.

 

Is this weird? No, probably not. Yixing is just weird. Yeah, Yixing is.

 

Yixing is still stood by the curtain when Baekhyun turns around and rolls his eyes. "Hyung, are you seriously alright? You're all flustered."

"Hm? Fine. I'm fine." He says, almost choking on his own words, as the younger tugs him close to the running water until their both standing under it, facing each other.

 

What does he do? Does he stand there? Should he say something? "Turn around, Hyung." The first-year has him snapped out of his thoughts and he obeys, turning so his back is facing the smaller.

He hears Baekhyun make a surprised sound behind him, "You're body is seriously no joke, Hyung."

 

Yixing could say the same thing about Baekhyun, but he keeps his mouth shut. Any words he wants to speak end up coming out stammered or he gets cut off by the small male, who is now generously rubbing shampoo into his hair.

He admits it does feel nice, Baekhyun's fingers working into his hair and rubbing in all the right places. It's relaxing.

 

So relaxing that he lets out a hum of content, which has Baekhyun chuckling softly behind him. They don't say anything but the silence is comfortable, it had felt like the two had known each other for years.

 

 

That's also the case when Yixing is pressed up against the tile wall of the stall, with Baekhyun pressed against him, lips locked together.

 

How they got here, they aren't sure. It happened sometime when Baekhyun was scrubbing the soap on Yixing's body. His hands rubbing around his body was pure bliss, hands trailing and digging into and over the taut muscles of his back and working around to his shoulders and then falling to his hips. The feeling was one Yixing had grown away from and he hadn't realized how desperate for touch he was until the chatty little first year was trailing his hands around his torso, soft moans occasionally spilling into the air.

Nails push into Baekhyun's shoulder blades as his lips trail along the older's neck. Yixing's head falls against the wall, and rolls to the side to expose more skin, panting heavily as he does so.

 

Baekhyun bites and nibbles along the males neck, tongue trailing along the wet skin and he moves back up again, the two face to face once more. "Hyung," Baekhyun breathes, beads of water falling from messy, chocolate colored strands of hair, trailing down the perfect lines and dips of his body, chest moving up and down as he pants. Yixing meets eyes with Baekhyun.

 

"How long has it been since you've done this?" The younger asks, head tilting to the side in curiosity, hands  static on the elders hips.

 

"I-I don't know. A year and half, maybe? Long enough, I know that." He huffs. He hadn't exactly counted how long it had been since he's done anything with anyone. One night stands had never really been his thing, he's had flings with people but they've never exactly been enough for him, after the last one he decided maybe it was life's way of telling him to just let things come as they do.

 

And now, here he is, getting kissed on, and touched by a first year of his own damn baseball team.

 

Nice one, Yixing. So much for taking your time.

 

But then again, maybe it wasn't all that bad? Baekhyun obviously knows his stuff, his hands run down all the right places his mouth does all the right stuff and they way the younger seems to be sizing him up, looking down at his half hard dick, he thinks, maybe this won't be all that bad.

 

Yixing tilts Baekhyun's head up so their eyes meet and gently brushes their lips together.

"If you want to... You can." Yixing mutters, and Baekhyun's eyes ignite fireworks, a small smirk playing on his pink swollen lips.  
"I said I'd make sure you're refreshed, right?" He smirks, hands trailing closer and closer, teasing and roaming around the lower area.

 

In one quick motion the younger has a firm grip around his length, stroking and pumping the older to hardness. Yixing's head thumps against the tile wall, his breath still coming out in short puffs.

 

Baekhyun's free hand trails back up his front, fingers gently grazing over slick abs and pecs, freezing on his sternum to hold him in place.

 

The feeling is euphoric. Yixing hadn't even realized he was letting out soft hums and moans until Baekhyun let out a small giggle. The way his slender hands would pick up pace, then slow down to massage his thumb over the head then his balls had Yixing completely gone from his state of mind in just minutes.

 

A string of mumbles and breathy swears trail off Yixing's lips, the water was at the point of switching between hot and cold, less steam collecting in the shower, now only steam lingering in the air with the heat between the two. Yixing tries to gather a piece of mind, letting his hands fall from Baekhyun's shoulder down to his erection and gently begins stroking. The younger didn't seem to mind, in fact he was even slightly sensitive to the sudden touches, letting out a whimper when he felt Yixing's fingers wrap around him.

 

"Ah, Hyung-"

 

The Captain smirks and picks his pace up some.  Baekhyun trying his best to concentrate but having a hard time now that Yixing is all over him, pumping and massaging in all the right places. The first year licks his lips, taking the bottom one in between his teeth to keep himself composed, "Hyunggg-" the words drag into a whiny moan, at that, Yixing can feel the knot in his stomach tighten, he knows he's close but he tries his best to hold it back, waiting for Baekhyun to reach his peak.

 

Yixing's breath comes out more shaky and shuddery as seconds pass, quiet, throaty moans and hums falling into the air as he begins to unconsciously thrust into Baekhyun's hand. His other hand sitting on his sternum weighs down further on his chest to keep the Yixing against the wall.  
Baekhyun's lips fall back onto Yixing's, hot and wet, and with a few more tugs, he feels himself tighten, unable to hold back he releases over himself and Baekhyun.

Not too long after the younger does the same, eyes squeezing shut, and throwing both arms around Yixing, digging his nails into his shoulders, mumbling swears under his breath as he releases.

 

They stay like that for a moment, gathering a steady state of mind and catching their breaths. Baekhyun is the first to pull off, tugging on Yixing's hand once more so they could rinse.

 

Another small smile flits across the youngest face, "Feel better?"

 

"Yeah... Actually. Thanks?" The end rises in time, coming out more as a question. He wasn't sure if he should thank Baekhyun or not, was this something people thank each other for?

"No need, Hyung. I wanted to do this."  The younger says, turning the shower off. Yixing had completely forgotten about his own shower that he had abandoned until the sound of running water was in earshot.

"Like I said," The first year starts up, "You seem tired, and stressed these days." He says, picking Yixing's towel off the floor and tossing it to the Captain who is still standing very confused in the stall.

 

Yixing barely catches the towel and dries himself off, wrapping it around his waist once more.

"Are you... usually this comfortable around people?" Yixing asks, stepping out of the stall to turn off the shower he had abandoned and collect his things.

 

Baekhyun ponders the question for a moment, "Depends on how much I like them. In this case, not only do I like you, but I like taking care of you."

It makes... Sense in a weird way. Everything Baekhyun does is weird and somewhat questionable, like the way he makes some plays, or how he talks way too loud to someone right next to him. He's strange, but in a comedic sort of way. It's a comfortable kind of strange. Yixing pulls his t-shirt over his head, ruffling his wet hair with his hand.

 

"So this you're way of getting close, huh?" Yixing chuckles. Baekhyun looks down, a shade of red beginning on his face, he shrugs his shoulders (which are now decorated with red lines), "I guess you could say that."

  
Yixing scoffs, shouldering his bag onto his shoulder, waiting patiently for Baekhyun to finish dressing. The two walk out of the locker room in a small conversation. Since they're both athletes, they live in the same designated building, and both agree to walk back together and see each other off when they arrive, both parting ways to their rooms.

 

  
"Hey, Baekhyun." Yixing calls, stopping the first year in his tracks, he turns around to face Yixing, "If we win this game, you need to sing a song for me."

 

Baekhyun smiles brightly and nods, bidding Yixing goodnight and that was it. The sooner these weeks pass, the quicker this game will be over with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
☆ ☆ ☆

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Weeks passed of unruly amounts of sweat, slides, sprints, throws, and hours in the gym.

 

Yixing is a pitcher.

A good one, at that.

Baekhyun is a batter.

And a very good one.

 

If he can manage to send the ball past the batter and straight into the umpire, they're safe. Yixing is notorious for his complex and tricky plays. You think he does one thing and instead switches it around. He knows what to do and when to do it. Baekhyun has speed and agility, not to mention an unruly amount of strength despite his size. If he can use that when taking bases or batting, they're in for something good.

 

"Hyung!" A hand violently shaking his shoulder has him turning around to see no other than Baekhyun, all smiles, hanging over the seat behind him.

 

"Are you alright? You keep dozing off?" He asks. Yixing nods his head, careful not to disturb the sleeping Minseok on his shoulder, snoring silently.

 

The team is all crowded together on a bus, on the way to the game they've worked hard these past weeks for. This game will determine how they're play is. It sets the foundation of the season and Yixing is ready to give it his all, just as the rest of the team.

 

As for he and Baekhyun, the two had developed a routine of showering (not together) after practice and walking back to the athletic dorm together. Each day they have grown more and more comfortable with each other and found they had lots in common.

Baseball, being the obvious first. Baekhyun and him even favored the same teams, and knew their favorite foods and even colors. Yixing found that Baekhyun is majoring in music theory, which made sense as soon as he had said it. Ever since their little shower together, their relationship only seemed to grow. Not even three weeks ago did Yixing know the kids name, now he feels like he knows everything about him.

 

The bus comes to a halt, and the crowds of people and flood of cars and loud music amplifying from the stadium and this was it. The whole team erupts into loud chatter and the coaches silence the team to give instruction and encouragement before they start.

 

  
The team files off the bus, and as they make way to the field, Yixing heart begins frantically beating. Through the warmups and last minute play through and line up and anthem, Yixing is honestly freaking the fuck out. This is his first year alone as a captain and he isn't sure if he can handle the responsibility of calling an entire team almost on his own.

 

Before he knows it, he's on the pitchers mound, hand sweating in his leather glove, and his hand clenched tight around the baseball. The rest of the team head to their position, and as Baekhyun passes, he catches the male   by the wrist, "If you get us a home run I'll buy dinner." He mutters, Baekhyun smirks, "Hyung, you don't need to buy me anything. I'll get you a home either way. Besides, you already asked me to sing for you if we win." he slips from Yixing's grasp and jogs to his position in center outfield.

 

The game starts as soon as the batter steps up to plate. Yixing takes a breath and grips the ball tight in his hand. He can hear Minseok shout something of encouragement from his position at second, but the crowds yelling and his heart beating has him on a sensory overload.

 

His hand is gripped to throw a slider.

 

His arms go up in position and the people get louder.

 

He quickly changes his grip to a circle change-up, then the throw. Hard, and fast, right through the batter and straight into the umpire, just how he likes it.

 

First out is down.

 

 

  
Yixing continues the plan, he keeps the words the coach had said in mind, and before he knows, they're at the top of the seventh.

 

Now it's Baekhyun's turn.

 

The kid has been doing fantastic all night, his plays are clean, and he doesn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. The game is at 1-2 with Yixing's team in the lead but only by one. And that makes him nervous.

 

Baekhyun has gotten one hit in, and he's now eagerly stood at first, anticipating his next run as Minseok steps up to the plate. Minseok is about even in every aspect, he's a versatile player, so he's wonderful to have around, Yixing is glad to be playing with someone as good as him and he dreads when he'll leave, but he cherishes their moments together, on and off the field. Yixing watches eagerly from the dugout, leg bouncing as he watches the pitcher, one he's never seen before. One that he hasn't seen all night.

"Hey, Jongdae, is that a new pitcher?" The Captain asks, shouldering the second-year next to him. He nods, "Yeah, Oh Sehun. Apparently he's a first year, and a pretty damn good one from what I hear." He says, twisting the cap off a bottle of Gatorade and sipping it down. Yixing nods, for them to take a first year pitcher and send him out must mean he's good... Really good. Their main is a third-year, like Yixing named Kim Junmyeon. He's a good guy, and a great player, so for them to use a first-year, it must mean he has skill.

 

The team watches as Minseok licks his lips, eyes focused on the pitch. The opponent raises his arms, he's throwing a curve, a throw that can almost never go wrong, and it doesn't. Minseok hesitates still in his spot.

 

"Ahhh, C'mon Hyung! Breathe!" Jongdae yells, as the next ball is raised. Jongdae watches as Minseok's chest rises up, then back down slowly, the way his grip tightens on the bat, another curve.

The throw comes and Minseok swings, the ball running through center field and carrying momentum to outside. Minseok is off in second, bat flying backwards, and so is Baekhyun, running through second and he looks back, halting to a stop as the ball is sent to the pitch once more, Minseok occupying second, Baekhyun on third, and the next bat is up.

 

Yixing's eyes can't help but to fall to Baekhyun. Sweat glistens on his tan skin and runs down the side of his face, the evening sun hits perfectly on his slender figure, Yixing admires him not-so-discreetly from the dugout, as Baekhyun notices he sends him a wink just as the next ball is hit. Another low ball sent barely past Sehun. Baekhyun has no choice but to take the chance and dashes straight to home as the ball is sent his way. It all happens so quickly, from the second the ball is thrown, to the second Baekhyun is sliding against the copper colored dirt to reach the base. A cloud of dirt blocks the view and the teams watch eagerly as it clears, the umpire at home declaring it safe and the the team and spectators are off their seat in a second, jumping and yelling.

 

Baekhyun hits a home in the next inning, putting them at 2-4, now leading by two with one inning to go.

 

The energy stay's through the rest of the night. Both sides hollering to their teams and both teams playing like it was their last game. It's nights like these that makes Yixing appreciate the sport so much, there's never a dull moment.

 

The two teams congratulate one another and soon enough, everyone is paired into their hotel rooms for the night. Yixing, being the team captain, gets his own room, that divides the rest of the team into pairs.

 

But, Baekhyun being the whiny, needy, loud first-year he is, won't seem to give Yixing a break. He does owe him dinner, after all.

Yixing finally had enough and caves in after getting cleaned up and changed out of uniform, the two head out along foreign roads as Yixing waited for Baekhyun to pick someplace he'd like to go.

 

Suddenly, the male stops, and he points, "There!" He says, pointing to a brightly lit truck at the end of the road.  
"You want... Ice cream? Out of everything here you really want ice cream?"

Baekhyun nods, and Yixing can't really oppose, he isn't the one who made the first home run of the season, he's just the one that made the deal.

 

  
"You still owe me a song." Yixing says, handing the younger the small cup of ice cream and he thanks him, and nods.  
"Yeah, yeah. Soon, I promise. Want some Hyung?" Baekhyun says, offering the spoon out to Yixing who shakes his head, "You're missing out." Baekhyun mumbles.

  
The two make their short walk back to the hotel, and when they're halfway there Baekhyun pipes who a sudden question, "Hyung?" He asks, Yixing hums in response.  
"Can I please stay with you tonight? Please?"

Yixing sighs, he knows what Baekhyun wants, and he's more than happy to give in, but some part of him tells him that this is just another one of those flings he's gotten himself into before that ended nearly as quick as they started.

 

"Why do you want to stay with me so badly?" Yixing chuckles. Even though Baekhyun was practically irresistible at this point and Yixing couldn't seem to shake off the heavy feeling of saying no to the first year, he was still curious is what his response would be.

"Because, Hyung," Baekhyun starts, licking stray ice cream off his lips, "I said I like you, didn't I?" he smiles a mischievous smile, and the Captain can't help but to shake his head in disbelief at the younger, and agrees to let him stay anyways.

 

Sure, he probably isn't allowed to do this, but then again, giving handjobs in a locker room shower isn't exactly allowed either. So it doesn't matter much to Yixing.

The door clicks open and the two walk in to the room, slipping off their shoes, and Baekhyun drops his small backpack against the floor. Yixing flops onto the bed, eyes fluttering shut. A sudden weight shifts the bed and suddenly shifts onto him. He doesn't even have to open his eyes to know there's a troublesome first-year straddling him. He opens his eyes to look at Baekhyun, and the male tilts his head, a small smile on his face. Yixing reaches up, cupping both hands on his face and brings him down, lips catching each other. 

 

It's a nice kiss. One that wasn't too quick or too fiery. It's soft, and sweet, as holds something that they can't quite pin. Something their last kiss didn't hold.

Yixing runs his tongue across the younger's lips which are sugary and sweet from the ice cream. Baekhyun allows entrance and when their tongues meet Yixing can taste the faint remains of the sweet strawberry ice cream that Baekhyun had not long ago.  
The younger's lips move to his neck, kissing over the same spots he had weeks ago and slowly grinding his hips against Yixing, creating heat and friction between the two.

 

Baekhyun claws at the neck of Yixing's shirt, trying to access more skin and eventually gives up, moving down and lifting his shirt up, revealing the same slick muscles from the last time. He kisses and runs his tongue all the way to Yixing's nipples which are very quickly occupied by his mouth and the other his hand.

 

Yixing slips his t-shirt off and tosses it to the floor, resting his hands on Baekhyun's hips which are still grinding desperately in to Yixing.

 

Their mouths connect once again, briefly before Baekhyun pulls away to slip his own shirt off. The way his muscles move over his bones is marvelous, the way his slender hips rolled into him and the small whimpers he made were like art. Yixing couldn't get enough, he was achingly hard already and by the sounds Baekhyun makes, he can guess about the same. He reaches his hands to Baekhyun's jeans, undoing them and hastily getting the younger out of them, Yixing doing the same for himself.  
They're both desperately hard as they bring their dicks together, Baekhyun still letting out occasional moans and whimpers.

 

Yixing swear under his breath and the younger chuckles lowly, and proceeds to slide off Yixing's underwear, finally letting his length spring free.  Baekhyun kisses from Yixing's lips down to his cock, peppering kisses and small kitten licks over the head before he takes Yixing into his mouth, tongue doing wonders and slender fingers doing the same, working around his cock and occasionally slipping under his balls, "Fuck, Baek." Yixing swears, his hands finding their way into Baekhyun's hair, tangling and tugging gently in the caramel colored strands.

 

Baekhyun's mouth pops off, leaving Yixing desperately wanting more, Baekhyun is panting as he licks up his shaft, tongue hot and he takes Yixing back in again. Just the sight of the younger's pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock has Yixing's stomach in knots, "Baek," he pants, "I'm close."

Baekhyun's mouth pops off again, "Already?" He chuckles in disbelief, Yixing rolls his eyes at the younger's response, "If you saw yourself you would be too. C'mon." He says, taking Baekhyun and flipping him so he's pressed against the mattress.

 

"Wow, Hyung, I like your attitude.Kinky." The first-year jokes.  
"Tch, right." Yixing scoffs, "I mean... Unless you're into that then..."

"Look at me. What the hell makes you think I'm not?" Baekhyun jests, "You go, I'll follow."

"I-Okay... But if there's anything you don't like, speak up. The last thing I want is-"

"To make me feel uncomfortable, yeah, thanks Cap, you already told me this." Baekhyung cuts in, and Yixing just rolls his eyes, "I have stuff in my bag down there." The younger points to the backpack slouches against the floor. "What? You mean you brought stuff?" Yixing asks, sliding off the bed and going to said backpack, unzipping it to conveniently find condoms and lube, along with his clothes.

 

"Gotta be prepared." Baekhyun says from the bed, eyes narrowing onto Yixing as he walks back, taking his place above Baekhyun, sliding his underwear off to reveal his erection, hard and leaking, and he clicks the bottle open, and lining his fingers. He teases Baekhyun, first by rubbing his hand on his cock, thumb massaging the tip, and then pumping at and even pace. The males breath shortens and Yixing smirks. Baekhyun unravels so quickly, it makes Yixing want to fuck him right there, but he waits, instead teasing the rim of his hole, and finally sticking the finger in.

 

Baekhyun's legs spread a little wider for more access, "Ah, Hyung- another, please." Baekhyun whines, Yixing teases his dick again and then inserts two digits, a hum of pleasure releases from Baekhyun's mouth, filling the empty space of the room. Yixing's middle fingers brushes his prostate, causing Baekhyun to let out a sudden yelp and jerk his hips.

 

"So needy." Yixing smirks, gently working across the younger's soft spot once more. Baekhyun's teeth catch his bottom lip and his grip tightens slightly on the sheets and Yixing doesn't hesitate to slip in a third.

"Ah- Hyung, please-" Baekhyun chokes out, adjusting so he can lower himself onto the olders fingers.  
"Do you want me?" Yixing asks, Baekhyun nods eagerly, "Hyung, I need you- please."

 

"You'll be good for me right?"

"Y-yes-"

"No coming 'till I say so."

 

Baekhyun nods as Yixing slips the condom on and lubes up, he keeps a steady grip on Baekhyun as he lines himself up, and thrusts himself in.

 

Baekhyun's grip tightens more on the sheets as he swears, Yixing pulls out slowly to let the smaller adjust before thrusting back in again, picking up the pace as he goes along. Baekhyun is clawing at his back and arms, chest heaving, tan skin glowing against the light,  Baekhyun is art within itself. Yixing has seen plenty of paintings and heard plenty of songs through his life but never something as melodic and captivating as Baekhyun.

 

Yixing pulls Baekhyun closer and angles him upwards slightly, just enough to where he could hit Baekhyun's prostate head on. As soon as he hits it Baekhyun is a mess, nails digging deeper into the Captain's flesh, his volume amplifying slightly louder than before. The tight heat of Baekhyun around Yixing's cock even has his grip tightening on the younger.

 

"God you're loud," Yixing grunts, "And whiny."

 

To this, Baekhyun let out another whiny moan, just to prove Yixing's point further as he thrusts just in the right spot again.

 

Yixing has fucked around with plenty of people between his last year of high school up until last year. He's been with enough people to experience different things and has admittedly come to have some likes and dislikes. He doesn't know a lot about Baekhyun's sexual past, and he doesn't really care either, but it is clear that younger has either been with someone or one time or another. Based on his obedience and knowledge, Baekhyun is certainly versatile in bed as much as he is on the field.

 

Yixing can feel the younger tightening around him, signifying he's close. The feeling of Baekhyun's tight heat around Yixing sends a shock through him and he debates if he should let the younger come or not. Baekhyun's eyes screw shut as his grip tightens more.  
"Hyung-" he whines, Yixing brings Baekhyun's hand off his bicep and directs it to his cock, "Touch yourself." He says, Baekhyun obeys, wrapping his slender fingers around and begins.

 

Yixing keeps himself together until Baekhyun is wrecked to his limits, squirming and whining under Yixing, unable to hold himself back any longer.  
The older finally giving him permission and in a few mere seconds, Baekhyun comes, white spilling onto his abdomen, Yixing following, spilling into the condom as he rides out his climax

 

He pulls out, and collapses next to the first-year, sweaty and out of breath. "You okay?" He asks, running a hand through Baekhyun's tangled hair, the males swallows and nods in reply. He heaves himself up, grabbing some tissues to clean themselves off, discarding them in the trash along with the condom, and falls next to Baekhyun who's eyes are fluttering closed. He pulls the younger closer to him, pulling the covers over the both of them, "Baekhyun,"

 

Baekhyun hums sleepily. "When we get back, you owe me a song."

Baekhyun hums in acknowledgment.

 

  
"And a date." Yixing finishes.

 


End file.
